


他的花

by messeating



Series: YJ [13]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 郑允浩捡了一盆花。





	他的花

****他的花** **

郑允浩有一盆花，小小的，放在他书桌前，每天浇一点水，长得很好，叶子绿的通透，像是打了蜡一样光滑，郑允浩很喜欢。

今天他又准备浇一点水，惊奇的发现隐藏在丛丛小绿叶之间的一朵小小的花骨朵，粉白粉白的，很可爱。

他的花要开了。

那天起郑允浩看花看的更勤快了，恨不得时刻抱在手里。他拍了很多照片，记录着花骨朵一点点长大的过程，花开得很慢，郑允浩没有见过比这更慢的了，一周过去了，花骨朵只是长大些了，从小指指头长到大拇指指头，褪去了白，整个都是粉粉的，越看越可爱。

大概是一朵粉色的花，郑允浩这样想着，又按下了快门，记录今天傍晚的花。

他没有去查过品种，这是他无意中逛超市，绿植区角落里摆着的，花盆是普通咖啡杯大小，花就窝在里面小小一株，那时候兴许是超市工作人员忘记了，或是没注意到，花很缺水，叶子没什么光泽，有几片都快枯死了，郑允浩看着觉得可怜，绕过了招财树，绕过了富贵竹，也没看一眼君子兰，就捧起了那盆花，买回家专专心心地养了起来。

越养越水灵，郑允浩越看越喜欢。

“来看我的花，快开了，是不是很可爱！”郑允浩在办公室里炫耀着自己还没开的花，拿着手机，把照片给整个办公室的人看了一圈，收获了一溜的赞美，他不在乎是敷衍还是真心，只要有人夸他的花他就开心。

上班的时间似乎漫长起来，总是在数着还有几个小时可以回去看他的花，郑允浩思索着要不要把花搬到办公室？可以一整天都看着。

可转念一想，办公室里人又多，空气也不好，不流通，这么多电脑，辐射也大，对花生长不好，他也不愿意。又想着要不要安一个监控摄像头？又觉得不能看清楚，不满意，也不好。

这样想着，郑允浩也觉得自己似乎太过分了一点，一株花而已，简直要花上全部的心思了，确实是有点过了。

郑允浩今天一回到家，打开门就隐隐觉得有些不同，越走近书房越是，一进门，郑允浩吸了吸鼻子，闻到浅浅的一阵清香，有点甜，但又刚好不腻，是他的花的味道。

他赶紧凑上去看，花骨朵已经不是紧紧地闭着了，层层的花瓣已经可以看清，粉色要更浓一点了，很好看。

郑允浩洒了一点水上去，看着日渐茂盛的叶子，中间只有一朵花被包围着，郑允浩觉得自己要好好珍惜，这是唯一的一朵，不能错过它开花。

于是他把它搬到了卧室去，放在床头的柜子上，闻着淡淡的花香入睡，觉得自己睡眠格外的好。郑允浩更是喜欢了。

果不其然，一到公司就开始炫耀：“我的花快开了，昨晚已经有香味了，很好闻，还助眠呢！”

“怎么还没开呢？”明明上周就已经说要开了的啊？他的同事也觉得这花开得太慢了吧。

“好花才开得慢啊！沉淀，你们懂吗？”

“行行行，看你宝贝儿的。”

同事调侃了几句就各自做事去了，郑允浩还在回味家里的味道，越想越觉得那花确实是自己的宝贝儿了，可不能给养坏了！

一周了，郑允浩的花还是没有开，香味越来越浓，已经蔓延到整个房子了，甚至郑允浩的身上都若有若无地带着那股花香味，办公室的同事开始觉得郑允浩这花确实不错，自带香水作用了。

可郑允浩却开始焦急了，他的花，还是花骨朵的样子，撑的鼓鼓的，外面的花瓣边缘开始打着卷儿，颜色深深的，像是整片花瓣的墨都沉到边上去了，叶子也愈发地绿了起来，整盆花透着股妖冶的感觉，郑允浩觉得自己的花可能是被自己养坏了，快要死了吧，哪有花开了快一个月还开不出来的。

周六的时候，郑允浩觉得是不是该带它出去晒一下太阳？猛然惊醒，他的花被他带回来之后还没有晒过太阳，想也知道以前在超市肯定也没得晒。

这么一想，他觉得他的花有救了。立马就捧着盆子出门去了，找了一家露天咖啡厅，坐了一下午，连郑允浩自己都觉得浑身被晒的发软了才带着花回去，这下晒饱了太阳，他的花总该开了吧。

郑允浩确实是想对了，他的花喜阳，缺了大半年的阳光了，到了花期还没等到阳光，真的就快要枯死了，耗着郑允浩这一个多月来给它补的养分，撑到现在，今天可算是得救了！

回去郑允浩想着土可能被晒的有些干了，又给浇了点水，擦了擦没什么灰尘的叶子，他瞧着花似乎有精神了，没卷的那么厉害了

睡前郑允浩又看了好一会儿，才满意的关灯闭眼。

第二天是周末，郑允浩想睡个懒觉关了闹钟。他的窗帘没有拉严实，中间挺宽一条缝隙，今天的太阳太好了，透过那条缝隙直直的照在郑允浩的床上，郑允浩蒙着头睡了一会儿，是在挨不住了才钻出来，意识清醒的第一时间，他侧头去看他的花。

他眯着眼睛，看着他的花，开出了最美的姿态，每一瓣花瓣都往中间拢着，边缘依然是打着卷的，那么可爱，颜色依然是粉的，却要更深更均匀一些，它就直直的竖在那里，向郑允浩展示着他精心照料一个多月的成果。

郑允浩看了许久，最后轻笑出声，他竟然，觉得他的花正昂首挺胸地展现它的小得意。

“你真可爱，不枉我费那么多心思。”

郑允浩这一天给他的花拍了许多照，又查了许多资料去了解如何延长花期，花就摆在桌子上，郑允浩触手可及的地方，可他从来没有去碰过，他照料的很细心。

上班的时候，郑允浩一直挂着笑，有同事随口就问了句“你的花开了吗？笑得那么高兴。”

这句话就打开了郑允浩的秀花开关，把整个办公室秀了个遍，他手机里全是花的照片，有些他还精心修了图，但只有几张，因为他修了几张之后发现，原汁原味的是最美的。

这一天办公室出现频率最高的一个字就是“花”。

郑允浩心满意足地回家，他早上走的时候泡了一整壶浓茶放在那里，等着他下班回去用来浇花，可以延长花期，想着他的花，脚步更快一些了。

一开门，是比以往更浓郁的花香，郑允浩往里走，顺着味道，发现越往卧室越浓，他记得，他明明是把花放到书房的？

推开门，卧室的大床床沿上坐着一个人，裸着身子，皮肤白皙，背部曲线优美，坐的笔直，一直到臀部，微微陷进柔软的棉花里，郑允浩觉得那快皮肤应该也是柔软的。

“你…”

坐着的人听到后面的声音，急忙转过身子，看到是郑允浩，挺开心的笑了起来，一瞬间，郑允浩觉得这屋子里的香味浓得他快喘不过气。

“我是在中，你好啊，谢谢你养我！”

这是他养的花，郑允浩花了一分钟的时间来确定。

“不客气，我是郑允浩，你好。”郑允浩出奇的淡定，他甚至觉得，他对于一盆花的一切超过常理的付出，都有了解释。他认真地跟在中说了自己的名字，他希望能一次记住。

“你能继续养着我吗？我不是妖怪，我不会做坏事的。”在中有些涩然地说着，他不知道自己变成这样子了，面前这个一直很好心的人类是不是愿意再继续照顾他，但他现在确实没有别的办法了。

“好，我喜欢养着你，你很好看，”郑允浩顿了顿，他从花香味的浓淡感觉到在中正在高兴，“也很好闻。”说完竟觉得脸有些发热。

“谢谢你！你不用给我浇浓茶的，我可以开很久的花，等我身体彻底好了，可以一直开。”他开心的说着，觉得离自己身体彻底好也不会很远了，郑允浩是个很好的人。

“身体不好吗？”对于在中，郑允浩从他还是一株病怏怏的小花苗开始就费尽心思了，此时听见说身体不好，更是紧张起来。

“不用担心，就是脱离母体太早了，又缺少阳光，多晒晒就好啦，况且，你养的很好，会很快好的。”

听他这么说，郑允浩放心下来，又开心起来，他的功劳挺大的。

“在中，我可以抱一抱你吗？”

“可以啊！”愣了愣，又眯着眼睛笑了起来，他两步跳到郑允浩怀里，主动把自己的双手环到郑允浩脖子上。

郑允浩缓慢地抬起手，一手揽着在中的腰，一手扣着他的后脑勺，呼吸之间尽是熟悉的味道，闭了闭眼睛，郑允浩勾起嘴角，把怀里的人抱的更紧了。

“我会一直养着你，让你一直开花的。”

“好！”

在中在他怀里蹦了两下，声音轻巧地回应着。

 

 


End file.
